I did it becaue i loved you
by amie.Lgarland17
Summary: Arnold wakes up after having surgery that saved his life, what does Arnold do when he hears who it was who saved him, how will he even feel about it?


**I did it because I loved you**

**My first story hope you all like it, I don't own hey Arnold**

**17 year old Arnold started waking up after just getting out of surgery that just saved his life**

**(flash back 2 months ago) **

**Arnold was in the doctors office with his grandparents he had been not feeling good for the past week so his grandparents desisted to take him to the doctor to see what was wrong with him the doctors then diagnose him leukemia witch was a cancer in his bone marrow after hearing the shocking news Arnold and his family and friends tried to cope with the news luckily for Arnold it was only stage 1 cancer the only way he could be saved is if they find a donor for him. **

**(end of Flash back)**

**Arnold wakes up in his room in the hospital to find his grandparents in there with him waiting for him to wake both smiling at him knowing that their grandson is going to live and be okay,**

**"hey shortman how you feeling"? Phil asked Arnold as he tries to sit up but sore from the surgery**

**"I'm fine now Grandpa just a little sore" he said finally getting finally settled **

**"hey Grandpa do you guys know who it was who donated part of their bone marrow to me"? he asked curious about who the person who saved his life was **

**Phil looked at his wife and smiled then looked back at Arnold with a big smile" well Shortman believe it or not we don't know who the girl was but we do know who it was who talked the girl into donating part of her bone marrow to you" he said with a laugh **

**Arnold was confused wondering who would go through so much trouble to get someone to donate for him, who was it Grandpa? Arnold asked wanting to know who it was so he could thank them for caring that much about him to do that, Phil smiled at him walked over to his grandson put his hand on his shoulder smiled down at Arnold "it was your little friend with the big pink bow and the one eye brow who talked the girl into donating for you shortman."**

**Arnold couldn't believe it Helga. his personal bully went through so much trouble just to make a girl she never met or knew donate to him and to save his life he was sure Helga wouldn't care what happened to him despite the fact that she hated him or at least now he thought she did.**

**I...I can't believe it Helga did this for me he asked looking up at his grandpa who was still smiling down at him nodded Arnold didn't know how to react to this his heart swelled up with joy and happiness hearing that she did that for him so he could be alright but the question on his mind was why?**

**it was getting time for visiting hours to be over Arnold grandparents left to go home for the night told Arnold that they would be back in the morning to come and get him the both hugged and kissed him then left**

**Arnold couldn't sleep that night he couldn't get Helga out of his mind wondering why she would do this, "maybe she really does love me and that it wasn't in the heat of the moment" Arnold said to himself as he thought about what happened 8 years ago.**

**(Flash back 8 years ago) **

**Arnold and Gerald were trying to save the neighborhood from being knocked down in less then an hour from FTI company they kept getting tips and help buy this person called deep voice Arnold got the video witch was the last thing they needed to save the neighborhood Arnold was trying to run from the security guards when the phone rang it was deep voice trying to get Arnold out of the building when he looked out the door he saw a person standing out side he knew it had to be deep voice he was going to find out who deep voice was, that's when Arnold discovered that deep voice was no other then Helga he was shocked as to why Helga would rather risk helping him save the neighborhood other then getting rich off of it, he kept asking her why she did it but Helga wouldn't break till he cornered her and got her to break that's when she told him that she loved him and then she kissed him after words to prove that she was telling the truth.**

**(End Flash back)**

**"I guess now that I think about it she was telling the truth that night if she didn't love me then she wouldn't of even helped me if she really does love me then how do I feel about her"? Arnold thought trying to think straight then it hit him, "how did she even know about my cancer"? "I only told Gerald who promised he wouldn't tell anyone"**

(Who else you think been stalking you night and day)

"**she must of heard me and Gerald talking about it"**

**(Flash back 2 months ago)**

**Helga was walking around the neighborhood that afternoon since there was nothing else to do, she knew Arnold hadn't been feeling good she was worried about him she goes up to his roof look through his window to see if he is okay she stopped when she saw Arnold and Gerald on his stoop talking Helga hid behind a couple trash can to hear what they was talking about,**

**"Man Arnold I knew you wasn't feeling good but I didn't think you would end up getting cancer" Gerald said in a worried voice looking at Arnold who was looking down at the ground,**

**Helga felt as if her heart stopped when she heard cancer come out of Gerald's moth she couldn't believe it her beloved football head love god had cancer she wanted to cry she wanted to scream but she couldn't she felt as if time had just paused her she couldn't move she couldn't think or even breath she was just to shocked to believe that this was happening to her Arnold then she heard Arnold talk,**

**"the...doctor said in order for me to live and fully recover I have to find a bone marrow donor in 2 months or the cancer will start to grow and spread to where it wont be treatable" Arnold said with sad eyes while still looking at the ground he hasn't been able to look at his best friend at all after he told him about his cancer, "well buddy don't worry I know that their is someone out there who will volunteer to donate to you" Gerald said with hopeful smile looking at his best friend, Arnold smiled "thanks Gerald I just hope that their is someone who will help me" **

**later on that night Helga sat in her closet thinking about Arnold and what she heard today she wished that today was all a bad dream and that she will wake up and her Arnold will be better and normal but she knows its not a dream no matter how much she tries to think it is she couldn't dare to try and think about Arnold not being around anymore her eyes would start to water with just the thought of Arnold not being here anymore ," oh Arnold my love why must this horrible illness threat your life"she then takes her locket with Arnolds picture in it "oh my darling how could I possibly live without you without your kind and generosity know what the right thing to do is" what would I be without you my love oh Arnold" her eyes began to feel with tears as she holds the locket against her chest her heart felt like it was being torn up by the pain she was feeling for her love, she takes a deep breath looks at the locket "I promise you my beloved I will not rest until you have a donor and is healed she kisses his picture "I love you Arnold...I promise you my darling you will be cured" with that she went to bed trying not to think any more about her loves illness.**

**(end flashback)**

**"I really need to talk to Helga about this see why she would do this for me" Arnold thought as he laid in his hospital bed he had to stay in the hospital for a couple days to recover from his surgery his nurse came in to check up on him," hey sweetie how are you doing so far" she asked while checking him **

**Arnold smiled "I'm doing good now...do you know who it was who donated to me?"**

**the nurse looked at Arnold raised an eye brow and smiled "yes I do would you want to meet her"?**

**Arnold smiled "yes I would like to so I could thank her"**

**the nurse smiled "okay hold on and I'll go get her" she walked out of the room**

**a few minutes later a young woman who looked to be about between 20-25 with short brown hair and brown eyes came in the room looked at Arnold and smiled" hi I'm Kate you wanted to see me"?**

**Arnold looked up and smiled at her" yeah I wanted to thank you for donating to me"**

**Kate smiled at Arnold "it's no problem you should really be thanking your friend Helga she is the one who came and asked me to for you and helped pay for the surgery"**

**Arnold couldn't believe it not only did Helga ask Kate personally to but also helped pay for his surgery that took the icing on the cake to him, what Helga did for him was the most sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him, sure all of his classmates and family checked to see if they could donate to him but none of them matched.**

**Arnold looked at Kate "how...does Helga know you"?**

**(Flashback 2 weeks earlier)**

**Helga still hadn't given up on looking for a donor for Arnold she even tested her self but didn't match after hearing that she asked one of the nurses with sad blue eyes..."is there anyone who is a match to him?" the nurse looked down at the blond girl looked over her paper work nodded "yes there is only one person who has the same type he dose she lives a few hours from here" Helga was so happy to finally be able to find someone who was a match to Arnold when the nurse turned around Helga grabbed the paper ran out got on the bus to go find her only hope to save her love.**

**she arrives 3 hours later to a little town called Chrisman (I just thought of the town) she found the address went up to the door knocked just then Kate answered it looked at Helga confused wondering what this girl wanted, "yes can I help you ?" Helga crossed her arms over her chest looked at Kate with a worried look on her face"can...I talk to you for a minute"? Kate smiled and invited Helga in they both sat down on the couch Helga was looking at the floor trying not to make eye contact, Kate was the first to break the silent "what is it you needed to talk to me about?" Helga still didn't look at her she then took a deep breath "its...about this boy who I know who is nothing but a goody good shoe angle of the town who is nothing but a stupid football head who always looks on the bright side of things but right now he has cancer and needs a donor in order to be able to survive and you are the only one who's blood matches the stupid football head and...I was hoping you could be his donor"? **

**Kate looked at Helga for a minute trying to figure out why this girl wanted her to be a donor to some boy she didn't even know" um...well not that it's any of my business but why is this all really important to you? I mean there are a lot more other people who probably have the same thing he dose I am pretty sure not any of their friends would go through this much trouble to find a donor for their friend"**

**Helga was speechless "**Criminy think Helga think"

**"...he is just a friend of mine who I really want to get better that's all" Helga smiled at her "so will you please help him?" she asked with pleading eyes at Kate**

**Kate's heart sank she felt for the girl who was just trying to help her friend get better she had a feeling that this girl had a thing for this football headed kid other wise she would of never gone through this much trouble for someone who was just a friend,Kate smiled at Helga and agreed to be Arnold's donor Helga felt like she was on top of the world by how so happy she was knowing that her love was going to be okay,**

**(end of flashback 2 weeks ago)**

**Arnold was taken by Kate's story he felt his heart swell up with so much joy and happiness and even love he needed to see Helga to thank her for all she did for him but for the time being he was going to have to wait till he got out of the hospital first.**

**At the Pataki house Helga was still sleeping her alarm had gone off at 7am she hit the snooze button to sleep longer, she had been up all night thinking about rather or not to go see Arnold at the hospital, she wanted to so she could see how he was doing but she was worried if she did if he would be asking her a lot of questions that could cause her to spill her secret out to him again, her alarm went off again" criminy stupid clock" Helga growled as she opened her eyes to see that it was noon" well I guess I could get up and moving around" she sat up removed herself from bed got her clothes took a shower got dressed she wore a white tank top and blue jeans she put her hair in a pony tail she still kept her pink bow on under her pink hat Arnold gave her for her 16th birthday she loved the hat not only cause Arnold gave it to her but it was her favorite color, after she got done she went back into her room got on her laptop got on Facebook to see what all everyone posted.**

**she saw that she had a message and saw that it was from Arnold her heart began to race it felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest as she clicked to read it, "hey Helga I wanted to message you to ask you if you could come up to the hospital because I wanted to talk to you about something" "oh Arnold" Helga sighed as she took out her locket "Oh my love what is it you would want to talk to me about, it wouldn't hurt to go and see him I could just act like it's no big deal to come see him" she smirked shut her computer off and headed down stairs she was home alone for the week cause her parents were away on business left her enough money to last her for only a week she took 20 of it and headed out the door got on the bus to the hospital.**

**Arnold had just got back into his room from having to get some blood work done to make sure that the cancer is completely gone, he couldn't stop thinking about Helga he hoped she would come and stop by so he could ask her why she wanted to help him so badly don't get him wrong he was thankful she did it,if she hadn't he would of still been trying to find a donor and having to keep going to kemo therapy" I hope she comes I really need to talk to her" he was lost in thoughts that he didn't hear Helga come in he looked up and saw her standing there looking at him with her arms a crossed her chest smirked at him" hey football head you said you wanted to talk to me" Arnold looked at her and smiled that smile that always made her heart skip a beat every time he coughed "yeah...I.. did need to talk to you about something" he said looking up at her.**

**"oh he is so cute when he looks at me like that" she thought as she sighs trying to make it to where he wouldn't hear she then sits down in a chair next to his bed looks around the room then back at Arnold," so...football head what is it you needed that was so important that I had to come down here for" looking at him trying not to sound so excited at the fact that he wanted her to come and see him, even if it's only to talk to her.**

**Arnold looks at her then smiles and shakes his head chuckles to his self then tries to get comfortable," I...talked to Kate today and she told me about what all you did to get her to be my donor and I am really thankful that you did that Helga if you didn't I would still be going through all this stress in trying to find a donor and all that" he stopped talking to look at Helga she just sat there in silent looking at him," the reason why I wanted to talk to you was because I wanted to ask you how did you come up with the money to help pay for my surgery"?**

**Helga's breath caught her throat she just looked at him not sure what to say"...well**

**(flashback 1 week before)**

**"Helga we have a problem we are short on money for the surgery" Kate said as she called Helga telling her that they didn't have enough money to pay for Arnold's surgery, Helga felt her heart sink she didn't understand how they could be short," what do you mean short how much are we short of"? **

**Kate was silent for a second "according to the doctor Arnold's grandparents don't have enough money to pay for it all if we can't pay it all they wont do the surgery unless we come up with the rest of the money"**

**Helga had been secretly saving up all of her money over the past few years she had worked baby sitting and working for her dad for a while to earn more money she had been saving up for a car since she got her drivers license last year she had $1600 saved but Helga knew Arnold was more important then a car"...just how much more do they need?" she asked hoping what she had was enough.**

**"we need $1500 to be able to do the surgery" Kate said in a low voice hoping it wouldn't upset Helga too much knowing how so important Arnold is to her, the line on Helga's side was silent then all of the sudden" YES I HAVE ENOUGH FOR ARNOLD'S SURGERY" Helga then realizing what she just said" I...I mean I have enough for the stupid football heads surgery" she laughed nervously, Kate smiled" don't worry Helga your secret is safe with me I had a feeling he was more then a friend to you" she said as she laughed a little," thanks Kate I'll have the money there tomorrow"**

**(end of flashback)**

**"you...you gave up your car money to help pay for my surgery Helga"? Arnold asked after hearing Helga tell him how she helped pay for it, she just nodded while looking at the ground, Arnold felt his heart swell up with so much happiness and love that made his eyes began to water after hearing about how so much Helga had helped him with his illness to make sure he would get better," Helga...what you have done for me is the most sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me" he then reached over to her and wrapped his arms around her said sweetly "I'll never be able to thank you enough for all this, I am so thankful that I have you in my life Helga" he said as he looked at her and smiled big at her that made her blush real red and her heart skip a beat**

**it took Helga a minute to find her voice after going into a love shock from Arnold wrapping his arms around her" yeah...umm anytime Arnold she said as she laughed a little nervously what Arnold did next made Helga almost faint he then kissed her cheek and whispered to her" you was telling the truth on top of the FTI building was you?"**

**he then looked at Helga waiting for her reaction Helga couldn't believe he was bringing up the FTI confession that happened 8 years ago a part of her had hoped that he would of forgotten it and another part hoped he remembered just like she did, she then looked into his green eyes took a deep breath" yes Arnold I really did mean it when I said I loved you 8 years ago, that's why I did all this I did it because I loved you and wanted nothing more for you to be better and back to your normal self, I had loved you since the first day you held up your umbrella to me and said you liked my bow cause it matched my pants" **

**she then looked down at the floor not wanting to see his reaction she then felt his hand go under her chin to lift her head up to look at him, he looked deep into her blue eyes "wow I never knew how so blue they were she is so beautiful" he thought to himself he then pressed his lips to hers as his hands slid down to her back, Helga couldn't believe what was happening Arnold her love was kissing her there was no way she was passing this up even if it was just cause he was thankful, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back the kiss only lasted a few minutes till broke away for some air.**

**Helga was the first to break the silent "what...what was that for"? **

**Arnold smiled "like I said earlier I'll never be able to thank you enough for what all you did for me Helga but I am willing to spend the rest of my life trying to do everything in my power to show you how thankful and grateful I am to have you in my life, after I heard what you did for me I think I am starting to fall in love with you Helga" Helga couldn't believe it she thought he was just really thankful she couldn't believe that her love was starting to fall in love with her, she prayed this wasn't a dream that if it was she never wanted to wake up from it," you...you really mean it"? she asked trying not to sound so excited,**

**Arnold just smiled at her then brought his face towards hers looked deep into her eyes and saw the love and fear she had in them then said very softly that she almost didn't hear him," read my lips" with that he kissed her again Helga then knew that he really did mean it, she spend the rest of the day there with him he was going to be going home tomorrow the doctor told them that he was cancer free and was safe to go home, Arnold and Helga walked out of the hospital together hand in hand ready to face what ever life threw at them all they needed was each other.**

**the end**

**there you go my first ever story, please review tell me what you think about it I worked really hard on this.**


End file.
